Searching for Answers
by CelestialMaidenofSilence
Summary: Perhaps team 7 was meant to fail from the beginning. But, one thing was sure...Sakura refused to be left behind yet again. So what will Sasuke and Naruto do when she starts forging her own destiny? And, can she survive an enemy from her past? NejixSakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle. This takes place after Itachi has been killed and Sasuke has begun to focus on his second goal in life. Please excuse the possible OOCness of the character and understand that I'm still adjusting to the characters. And, this is short I know but its only the prologue and the chapters will most assuredly be longer. Thanks for reading and please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. However, if you have a problem with the pairing please just stop here. Honestly, I don't care if your against NejixSakura…my indifference to your thoughts on that knows no bounds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did then I wouldn't have to worry about paying for my textbooks... **

* * *

"I wont let you leave." 

A small smirk graced her lips, but she didn't turn to meet him. "The village or you?"

"Hn."

She let out a laugh and Sasuke found himself lost in the hauntingly beautiful melody. Sakura wasn't supposed to change and, yet, she had in so many ways that it was now inconceivable to the Uchiha. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Permission from Tsunade, authorized leave from duties as a Konoha shinobi for one to five years. Its not like I'm joining an enemy village for power." Her voice dripped with venom and an anger that seemed so foreign in comparison to her normal disposition.

"I can't lose you," he whispered.

"Sasuke," his name rolled off of her tongue, " you already did."

In the blink of an eye she stood in front of him. He had expected to see tears, then he would have known that everything would be okay. But instead the only thing those beautiful green eyes showed were pity His heart clenched not because of the emotions that were there but those that weren't. This wasn't the Sakura that he knew, where was the weak little girl whose existence revolved around him? Why hadn't he noticed the change before now?

"I could come with you," he suggested, "Help you like Naruto helped me."

Gently she reached out with one hand and cupped his face. Closing his eyes he leaned into the caress. Everything would be alright, she would forgive him and then…and then they could be happy. He didn't notice until it was too late the needle go into his arm and inject an unknown liquid.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered as his world faded to nothingness.

Draping him over her shoulder she leapt across the rooftops to the Uchiha compound. Leaving him on that wretched bench had been so tempting, but something had stopped her. She let out a bitter laugh as she placed his limp body on a coach.

"This isn't the way I dreamed it, you know," she whispered leaning down beside of him. "You were supposed to carry me here after a particularly hard mission. And, then you would have confessed your undying love and take a vow to give up on revenge. And, then, we would have lived happily to the end of our days. I was such a naive thirteen year old, ne? Hell even at 15 I hoped for that day. But, now, I see the truth. And, the truth is Sasuke….I don't love you." Leaning forward she swiped a few strands of hair off of his face. "Maybe in another world we could have been happy. If you didn't have to be an avenger. Or if I was content to be a housewife and dedicate my life to repopulating your clan. But…but I can't be the person you want to be anymore than you can be the man I wanted you to be. Shit! Maybe if you and Naruto hadn't left me for 5 years! We had just brought you back. My family was whole, only to be torn apart again. Now you'll understand Understand what its like to be left behind."

And with those final words Haruno Sakura disappeared from Konoha without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

A cloaked figure approached the gates of Konoha while a white tiger prowled around attempting to assure the safety of his master. A slender hand presented the guards with a stack of papers before the odd pair continued in the vague direction of the Hokage's office. Drawing the hood more tightly around her face the two continued through the sunlight.

The reactions of the villagers were generally those of indifference, just another messenger bringing news of a far off land. But, a few cast an eye of suspicion while others looked at the tiger in awe. After they walked into the hokage's building they were quickly forgotten about as just another mildly interesting event in a rather boring day. Sauntering up the stairs they approached Tsunade's office only to be blocked by 2 chunnin guards.

"Hokage-sama is not to be disturbed."

"She'll want to see me," a soft voice came from the depths of the hood. Glancing at each other uncertainly they stood firm in front of the door. Letting out a gentle laugh she assured them, "I'm not afraid of her wrath."

"Then you obviously don't know her very well."

"Better than you think, I bring news of her apprentice."

"Sakura-chan? Is she okay?"

The mysterious stranger turned to face the newest voice, only to be met by a mass of yellow hair and blue eyes. He stormed over as the tiger jumped in front of its master, opening its mouth to reveal monstrous teeth.

"Easy Takuto," looking up at its master with ice blue eyes he returned to her side. Returning her attention to the man she replied, "Yes, she'll be returning sooner than expected. Within a week if things are going as planned."

-

If there was one thing Neji Hyuuga hated it was crowds, he would always prefer the silence and tranquility found when surrounded by a few close friends. However, the life of an ANBU captain did not allow a person to leisurely meet with a few friends at a time. In fact, it was rare that he got to see anyone at all. And, perhaps, that was the reason why he now found himself sitting in a restaurant with his old gennin team and the majority of the Konoha 12.

It had been 3 years since Sakura Haruno had disappeared from the village without even a whisper as to where she was heading. And, she alone was the reason why they were all in that small room waiting for their food. Naruto just knew that "his Sakura-chan" would be coming home soon. When asked how he knew he would break into a large grin, wink and say that it was time for her to come back. But, Neji knew Sakura better than most people suspected. Multiple s-class missions had placed his life in Sakura's hands more times than he cared to admit. He had always awoken to an overwhelmingly white room, a fresh flower in the vase and if weather permitted an open window. Eventually, he had gained a grudging respect for the cheerful medic-nin. And, if he knew Sakura as well as he thought, he was certain she would not return until she was ready.

Returning his attention to the room he saw Lee boasting of the intense beauty of Konoha's soon to be returned Cherry Blossom. Ino and Tenten chatted by the bar. Shikamaru leaned back against the wall asleep. Hinata sat red faced beside of Naruto hanging on his every word. Looking to Naruto's other side his eyes narrowed in disgust as he noticed Sasuke Uchihia. The traitor sat there indifferently as the red-headed snake follower Karin clung to his arm. In his opinion neither of them deserved to be in Konoha.

But then a new sight drew his attention, the empty chair beside of him. And, for a split second he considered how nice it would be to have some form of companionship at the moment. However, that was not a life he was permitted to have and perhaps that was for the best.

-

The cloaked figure walked boldly towards the restaurant, her beastly companion padded softly beside of her. Kneeling down she held the tigers head in her hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked while she absentmindedly stroked his fur. "After this all of our freedom will disappear. I guess it had to happen eventually though."

Throwing her head back it revealed long silky pink hair, vibrant green eyes and a Konoha forehead protector tied loosely around her neck. Sakura Haruno had returned at last. Laughing she stood and walked through the door with a new found determination. As soon as she stepped into the room her instincts screamed at her to leave. She still had two years left, Tsunade-shisou would understand. Quickly she scanned the room, hoping no one had noticed her. But, no it was too late. Shikamaru glanced at her lazily through one open eye and Neji's eyes widened in shock for a split second before the emotionless mask returned and a smirk graced his handsome face.

Slowly Naruto turned in his chair and a look of sheer joy covered face and he ran over and embraced her in a hug. Her companion let out an angry growl causing Naurto to look down in surprise.

"Sorry, Takuto is quick to jealousy."

"Takuto…then that was you, the girl earlier today. Why didn't you tell me?" The shock caused him to falter only slightly in his happiness.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't ready yet."

"Its okay Sakura, you came and that's all the matters."

Within a matter of seconds Sakura was swarmed by everyone in the room; shaking her hand, hugging her, clapping down on her shoulder. Everyone that is expect for three. Sasuke remained seated and just stared at her as though taking in her every movement. Karin grasped his arm even harder as she glared at the pink-haired beauty. And, Neji just sat quietly knowing he would say his greeting at another time. All to soon the questions began.

"Sakura-chan, where did you go?"

"Many places," waving her hand vaguely.

"Did you find your answers?"

"Some."

"Any new Jutsus?"

"A few."

"Where'd you find the tiger?"

"Takuto found me."

"Ever visit—"

"Was it worth it?" asked a strong voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke and inclined her head in greeting.

"More than anything I have ever done."

An awkward silence engulfed the group as eyes shifted uneasily between the 3 original members of team 7. Thankfully, it was soon interrupted by the arrival of food. Naruto pulled out the chair beside of Sasuke and looked expectantly at Sakura.

"Team 7 reunited at last, eh?" she asked a small smile painted across her pink lips.

A large grin appeared on his face as Sakura took a step towards him. Leaning forward she gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but not yet. But, I promise, soon."

His eyes widened and a look of sorrow passed over his face. But, soon it was revitalized with hope and a mask of happiness. Turning she walked to the other end of the table and sat down beside of Neji.

Looking over at him she let out a laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you didn't jump up to greet me."

"I thought a more appropriate meeting would be if I was within an inch of my life."

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Not entirely, I don't remember you being as vague when people asked you questions before."

"Knowledge is a dangerous thing, especially when placed in the wrong hands," she whispered and glanced over at Sasuke and Karin.

"You're right not to trust them. But, what about these answers you found?"

"Really they only caused more questions…and everything led me back here in the end."

"I take it you found Takigakure no Sato?"

"I understand why my mother loved it."

Soon she was caught up in retelling the many adventures that had occurred over the past 3 years. Neji listened in silence, realizing he had the companion he had been waiting for.

* * *

**A.N. Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter, personally I don't know if I'm particularly pleased with it. Sorry for the late update, honestly I wrote this on the side margins of my notes in class each day. I know that some of you probably wanted me to go into what happened to Sakura during the 3 years she was gone. But, rest assured it will be touched upon throughout the story and am considering making another story that focuses completely on what happened to Neji and Sakura during this time. Well let me know what you think of the chapter and the idea of another story. Thanks for reading! **

**Takigakure no Sato: Hidden Waterfall Village its one of the lower shinobi villages and borders fire country and earth country. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed as she rose from her seat beside of Neji, she couldn't put off going home any longer. Nodding her head in a silent goodbye she began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Turning her head she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Lets train tomorrow! Just you, me and teme. Say at 8? Is that okay?"

"Hai, Naruto, I'll see you there."

Turning she proceeded out the door with Takuto at her heels. She took in the familiar sights of the village until she found herself standing in front of an empty house. The windows acted as hollow eyes that glowered down upon her. Shivering slightly she pushed open the gate and noticed that grass had obviously been cut recently. But, the flower gardens that her mother had once taken such great pride in were lost in an overgrowth of weeds. She froze in place as memories assailed her. But they were interrupted just as quickly by the touch of a cold nose on her hand. Looking down she smiled at Takuto.

"I guess I can't put it off forever can I?" burying her head into his fur she breathed in his scent, "I'm glad you're here with me, I wouldn't be able to do this alone."

Sighing she walked through the door and into the house of the Haruno clan that had sat empty for far too many years.

-

The next morning Sakura found herself leaning lazily against the bridge looking out at the river. Across the village stores, food stands, and restaurants were just starting to open for the day. There was something unnerving to her about how peaceful Konoha was, perhaps she had just lived to many years on the edge to ever be able to appreciate a quiet lifestyle.

Rubbing her temples she tried to shake off the headache that was encroaching on her thoughts. Sighing she waited for the approach chakra signature to come closer and announce himself.

"Does that thing go everywhere with you?"

Sakura slowly turned around to look at Sasuke. He stood there awaiting a reply with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Takuto understands the importance of loyalty. Such a rare trait, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them. "Ready?"

Flashing Naruto a smile, Sakura began to pull on her gloves and Sasuke started to walk towards the training area. They stood in silence for a moment until Naruto restlessly pulled out a kunai and tossed it at a tree.

"One on one, take turns?"

"No, a three-way spar."

Nodding their heads in agreement Naruto began to make hand signs and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Seven more Narutos appeared, four ran at Sasuke and the other four at Sakura. Sakura fell back into a more comfortable fighting position and Sasuke started to race to meet his opponent head on. But, before either of the opponents could meet there was an explosion that separated the three. Naruto lay sprawled out on the ground and Sasuke and Sakura just waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke revealed a member of ANBU wearing a cat mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. You are to report to Hokage-sama immediately for a mission."

"Now? But, Sakura-"

"Its fine, I need to stop by the hospital anyways. We'll have a rematch some time, alright?"

"Hai! See you soon!" Naruto yelled as he began to jump towards the Hokage tower. Nodding his head in goodbye Saskue followed after Naruto.

-

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the young receptionist cried in agony.

Sakura turned to face the young woman, "Yes?"

"Pets aren't allowed in the hospital, you'll have to go outside."

"Tell that to the Inuzakas," she laughed and continued down the hall.

"Ma'am stop I-"

"Do you realize who I am?" Sakura whirled around to look at the woman, her green eyes dancing in anger.

"Is there a problem here?" asked an elderly nurse, "Oh! Sakura-sama welcome back."

The receptionist eyes widened before she bowed her head in apology and murmured, "Gomen Sakura-sama."

"No," Sakura sighed, "I should be the one apologizing. I just need to go pick up a few things from my office. Its been many years since anyone other than Tsunade has questioned my authority. Forgive me?"

"Ha-hai!"

Releasing a tired sigh Sakura began to walk down the hallways that had consumed her life for so many years. Before they had always instilled her with a sense of hope, but now all she could focus on was the shadows of death that clung to certain patience.

Reaching the second floor she fumbled in her pocket until she found her key. Holding the door open just long enough for Takuto she quickly re-locked the door. But, before she could even flick the light switch a pain so sharp that it seemed like her blood had turned to acid caused her to crumple onto the floor. Grasping her head, a tear rolled down her cheek as she winced in obvious distress. She barely noticed Takuto's wet nose nudge her forehead in concern.

"I know," she whispered her voice cracking in pain and perhaps sorrow, "Give me a moment, I'll find it."

With eyes clenched shut, one hand held her head as the other guided her to the desk. Opening each drawer she desperately pushed aside papers. Finally she came upon one filled with small blue vials. Grabbing one she opened it and drank the contents. Blinking

her eyes several times, slowly her vision and mind cleared.

"Hm…about enough for 2 months maybe less. Not too bad. We'll have to start gathering ingredients now though."

Leaning back into the chair she closed her eyes and allowed the wonderful silence to overtake her. She could survive this, and she wouldn't need anyone's help. All she needed were moments like this….moments of solitude. A solitude that was interrupted far too soon by someone pounding on the door.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Your help is needed in operation room 3. Sakura-sama!?"

Letting out a groan of frustration Sakura rose from her chair and opened the door. Trying to adjust to the bright lights in the hallway, Sakura looked at the elderly nurse from earlier.

"I'm not on duty today."

"Gomen Sakura-sama. But, Karin-sama is already in surgery and the patient desperately needs a level of expertise only you can currently provide."

Sakura rubbed her temple as guilt overtook her. It went against everything she believed in to not help another person in need. But, at the same time, she needed to start gathering ingredients.

"Who's the patient?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry its taken so long to update. I do actually have more written than this but I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. Please read and review! Oh and I posted another story, right now its just a one shot but I'm hoping to add to it soon. If you guys are interested please check it out and let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be able to fix my car...unfortanetly I don't so my car will continue to be a death trap. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated. I truly got caught up in school work and actually misplaced some of the notes this chapter was written on. With that said most of this has been rewritten and shorter than what I originally intended. Luckily swim season is over now so I should be able to update slightly more frequently. Hope you guys like the chapter. For the record, this is a ****NejixSakura fic and not ****SasukexSakura...but that doesn't mean that there aren't some one-sided feelings going on. Further more, please review! Reviews make me happy and make me want to write longer chapters and more often. Argo, if you want sooner updates then review.**

**Thanks so much to my current reviewers! Honestly you guys make my day. And all of you that either have this as a favorite or on their story alert list are pretty awesome as well.**

**Disclaimer: My car is still a death trap so I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura stood in the doorway in shock

Sakura stood in the doorway in shock. Hadn't she just seen him a few hours ago? With a shake of her head she looked back at the nurse. Color drained from her face as she considered how low her chakra currently was. The only reason the antidote she had just taken was effective was because it combined with her chakra, effective but very draining. In her current condition it would be impossible to successfully do any type of in-depth surgery.

"Which room is Karin in?"

"Operation room 4, but-"

Nodding her head Sakura walked briskly past the woman and continued to the stairs, Takuto following at her heels. Storming into operation room 4, the medics looked up in shock at the sudden disturbance. Scanning the room she saw Karin and a group of medics she didn't recognize.

"Karin you're needed in operation room 3 immediately."

"Haruno doesn't it look like I'm a little busy? You're supposed to have some type of talent, take care of it."

"It's Sasuke."

Looking up Karin's eyes widened in shock and fear. At first she was angry that Sakura was wasting time when she could have already begun the process of healing him. But, after some consideration she realized that this was her opportunity to prove how much better she was than Sakura. This was perfect, and a part of her squealed at the idea of getting to see Sasuke's half naked form. Nodding her head she walked out of the room without another question. The other medics watched her leave and then turned to Sakura as though confused as to what to do.

"Well? Follow her," Sakura sighed in exasperation, the last thing she needed was a bunch of medics staring over her shoulder.

Four of them left without another question, going to aid their superior. But, one turned at the turn and looked back at her in uncertainty and an apparent unwillingness to leave.

"Are you sure you won't require assistance Sakura-sama?"

Sakura looked up in surprise at the man, so someone did remember her. "No, if you like comeback after the operation on Uchiha-san is complete."

"Hai."

The patient before her was in terrible condition. If she had come in a few seconds earlier the healing wouldn't have been far enough along for her to complete. Even with perfect chakra control healing this man would be a testament to her abilities. She didn't even consider looking at the face of the patient; fear clenched her heart that this could be Naruto or another of her old friends. Shaking her head to clear her wariness she grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, she couldn't even spare the energy to stand it would all be needed for the healing.

Placing her right hand in the center of his chest she sent a wave of chakra through him to determine the most problematic areas. Releasing a sigh of relief, a weight was lifted off of her shoulders when she realized that the brain had been left untouched. Whatever terrible jutsu had hit this man, it was meant to keep the mind aware of everything that was happening to it. The idea that he had been awake for every injury was horrifying; however, it would make him slightly easier to heal.

Leaning forward she her hands began to glow a faint green. She winced when she saw in how terrible of shape the man's heart was in, the muscles were inflamed and the left ventricle looked completely unstable. Even if she did heal it completely, the strain would mean that this man would require additional operations later in life or possibly even a transplant.

After moving away from the heart she began to focus on the other organs, all of which must have been on the verge of failure when he was brought in. Thankfully the other medics had stopped most of the inner bleeding so she just needed to repair the actual tissue that had been torn or was otherwise damaged. Several hours passed before Sakura was removed from her trance-like state and the patient was truly stable. Glancing over at the arm she had noted was broken she was relieved to see that someone had already taken the time to splint it.

_I think I'll heal the bone tomorrow_ were the last thoughts she had before darkness assailed her.

* * *

The first thing Neji noticed upon waking up was the extra weight placed upon him, not a particularly heavy burden just one he wasn't accustomed too. Opening his eyes they were attacked by bright white light. Blinking several times he eventually adjusted to the light and he saw the blur of pink covering most of his upper body. For a mere quarter of a second he lay their confused before it dawned on him that only one medic-nin could claim that particular color of hair. A smirk played across his face and he attempted to reach out and shake her shoulder, only for him to gasp in pain. Looking at his arm he noticed that it had yet to be healed. He was about to call out her name when the other occupant of the room padded over and gently nudged his master's knee.

Sakura slowly rose from her position and stretched her aching arms. Looking up her periodt eyes met the silver eyes of the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

"Looks like you got the greeting you wanted Neji-san."

"Hai, though I'm a bit disappointed….I don't recall you ever doing such a sloppy job before," he glanced at his still immovable arm. "Losing your touch?"

"Ever think you just weren't worth the extra effort?" Sakura looked at him in amusement and let out a soft laugh.

Closing his eyes for a moment another smirk appeared on his face as he basked in the laughter that had been gone from Konoha for far too long. His thoughts were interrupted though by a shrill voice in the hallway. Glancing through the open door he saw the red-headed woman he had grown to dread rushing around.

"She's replaced you."

"Someone had to, I can't say I'm surprised."

They lapsed into silence as they watched Karin stalk from one end of the ER to the other. Clasping a clipboard in a death-like grip, her brow furrowed in anger, she re-adjusted her glasses as she spoke to a nurse.

"The job was to stressful anyways. I don't think I'll miss it."

"Hn."

"She can have my old life if that's what she wants."

He looked at her slightly surprised by the last statement, though none of it showed on her face. As he observed her he noticed that there was a certain serenity that engulfed her that wasn't quite the same as before. And, yet, a hint of sadness was barely visible in the depths of her eyes. That sorrow, that beauty, could never exist in the world of the shinobi. Even as he watched she seemed to be fading away. Glancing up she flashed him a smile.

"You haven't noticed? Top medic, second only to Tsunade-sama, she pines for Sasuke like I used too and she's Ino's new best friend."

He sat silent for a moment or so as he thought about the things she had just said. Yes, Karin was attempting to fill the enormous void that had appeared with Sakura's absence…But, Karin was also failing terribly at it. All things considered, it would be incredibly easy for Sakura to take back her old life. Sakura didn't want her old life back, for some reason that was a relief to him.

"What now?" he asked.

A slightly feral grin crossed her face, a look that he found very disturbing. "I was thinking Anbu."

"I thought you wanted something less stressful."

"No, not really. I'm just looking for a new kind of stress."

* * *

Deep within in the desert, approximately 3 days travel from even Suna, a pair of dark soulless eyes opened. The figure sat in darkness and slowly turned to face the other two people that stood quietly by his side.

"You're late," he whispered, "I hate waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _Read this its important!!_ I apologize for the late update but as my semester is drawing to a close many important things have appeared that must be placed at the top of my to do list. Therefore, I will try to update this as soon as possible but do not expect one until after May 12. After this date all finals, papers, ect. are done and my grades are, for better or worse, out of my hands. Also, my mental state is currently not the best as I look at 2 of my classes. So if you want to make me feel better then please review, believe me it makes me feel a lot better! Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter. I know there isn't too much plot development in this one, but, I just couldn't get into the right mode to push things along. (Believe me I've been trying.) Depending on review response, I may attempt to write a small passage that focuses entirely on the villain of the story.**

**Oh! And thanks so much to reviews I've received thus far, seriously you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I wouldn't be a poor college student stressing out about exams...**

* * *

The valerian root wasn't a particularly beautiful plant and certainly wasn't something that the ordinary person would go out of their way to find

The valerian root wasn't a particularly beautiful plant and certainly wasn't something that the ordinary person would go out of their way to find. But, if someone knew how to use it just right that plant could be the most valuable thing in the world. And for that reason Sakura found herself scavenging for the small fern along the riverbank as though her life depended on it. The small satchel slung across her shoulder held several types of herbs; all things considered the day had been rather successful. And, yet, Sakura was distraught, everything was in vain if she couldn't find this small plant that had a certain affinity for sandy soils.

Glancing around she tried to spot her beastly companion. Takuto had disappeared a few hours ago, though she was certain he hadn't wondered far. Sighing she sat down on a rock and quietly watched the sun begin to sink in the sky.

"You're not leaving again are you, Sakura-chan?"

Turning her head she looked carefully at Naruto. She didn't recall seeing him so solemn a few years ago. It began to bother her that he could have really changed that much in just a few years.

"No," she flashed him a small smile and gestured to her bag, "just gathering a few herbs."

"Should have known, back to working at the hospital already you haven't changed at all," he returned her smile, but for some reason it just didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"You know me too well Naruto."

Turning her head she focused on the sunset once more. Naruto watched her hair flutter in the wind, her form was relaxed yet alert. He had the impression that she might run at any moment, but she had said she wasn't and that was good enough for him.

"Did you miss Konoha?"

She felt a small pang of guilt at the statement. There hadn't been a single morning where she hadn't woke up and thought of home. In her travels she had seen many beautiful places and amazing people, but there had always been that familiar tug to return home. She had sometimes wondered if Sasuke had felt the same pull to go back when he had left. And yet, she was glad she had left and knew that the day would come again when she would be forced to leave again. Did Naruto suspect that this wasn't truly a return home so much as it was a quick stop as she continued on towards her destiny?

"Everyday," she whispered so quietly he barely even heard it.

"Then why didn't you come back sooner?"

Leaning back on the rock she tilted her head back until she was looking at him upside down. Her eyes glinted mischievously and a smile was painted on her lips.

"I didn't miss it that much, baka."

"No really," his expression grim, "why?"

Sakura felt a spark of irritation as she flipped around to face him. Who was he to question her?

"There were things I needed to do."

"What? What was so important?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I can't answer that."

"But you can tell Neji?" his voice laced with disappointment. He couldn't understand why she was so intent on pushing him away.

She opened her mouth but the retort died on her lips. Why could she tell Neji? He was just a patient. No, that wasn't true, she honestly considered him a friend. And, she knew that Neji would keep her secrets for all of eternity if necessary.

"He was here."

"So was I."

"No, Naruto, you were with Sasuke."

Standing up she began to walk towards the setting sun and Konoha. He watched quietly as the distance between them stretched more and more. She was nothing more than a black silhouette surrounded by the beauty of nature. As she continued the shadow of Takuto joined her. He watched idly as she reached down and took something out of his mouth and put it into her bag before continuing on.

* * *

She silently walked through the streets, glancing idly at the people that passed her by, on her way to the hospital. Konoha was so alive, so filled with joy…so different from the war ravaged villages she had seen. These people lived in a bubble of protection and a small part of her worried what would happen when it disappeared.

"Don't you think its dangerous to walk the streets at night?"

She looked up to see a smirking Neji standing in his traditional Hyuuga attire on the building beside of her.

"Very true, Hyuuga-san, perhaps you should head in doors."

Neji frowned slightly at the formal use of his name as he jumped down to join her.

"Going to the hospital?"

"Hai. And you?"

"Turning in a mission report for Tsunade-sama. May I accompany you?"

"Shishou will be mad at you if you make her wait too long."

"I think we both know that she'll be in no condition to read anything until Shizune awakens her tomorrow morning." Neji smirked at her and she laughed.

"True, of course you can come with me."

For a short while they walked in silence. Sakura was content to absorb the events going on around her, while Neji glanced curiously at the bag she clasped so tightly.

"I thought you weren't working at the hospital anymore."

"Oh I'm not, I actually am just going to use these ingredients," patting her bag carefully, "and create some antidotes that I'm running low on."

"Why not use the plants they already have in the hospital or in the greenhouses?"

There it was again that damn pang of guilt. How could she tell him that it was because she didn't want any suspicious questions asked for why certain rare ingredients had disappeared from storage.

"Oh it was just such a nice day that I couldn't bare the thought of being inside all day." _And someone would notice if the small supply of valerian root suddenly got smaller…_

Neji's eyes narrowed for a moment as he realized the lie. The Sakura from a few years ago always told the truth. He certainly didn't like this change, but he could only assume that she would tell him the truth in time. After all, there weren't very many people left that she trusted her secrets with, and this one seemed to be consuming her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has been so long since I last updated, I sincerely apologize for the wait. I never intended for it to take this long. Thank** **you to everyone that has reviewed, really it all means a lot. Hopefully, the next update wont be as slow in coming. Luckily I am completely done with finals...and well all of my grades have been posted online. Also, I got a puppy! He's a little beagle that is absoloutely adorable...actually he is what has been preventing me from updating (he requires more attention than anything I have ever met. But, please let me know what you think of the chapter!**

* * *

Upon reaching the hospital doors Neji and Sakura had parted ways. Even as Sakura walked down the hallway to her office she felt that familiar pang of guilt for adding yet another lie to her collection. Her fortress of deceit would fall eventually, a part of her wandered how much longer it could last. When the truth finally came out, how would her friends react? Then again, she had survived three years without them…surely she was strong enough to do it again. Even if she could live without them her heart clenched at the idea of being alone again. The first year, before she had met Takuto, had been incredibly difficult. And, now that she had finally returned she found that many people had replaced her in someway. Ino had found a friend in Karin and Sasuke had found a new leader of his fanclub in Karin. Naruto had Hinata now, even if he was excited over the return of his adopted sister. Her friendship with Neji was the only one that had apparently not changed, and she hated the idea of her actions somehow causing her to lose that as well.

Walking into her office she flicked on the light switch and sat the bag of ingredients on her desk. Pulling out a knife she carefully began to chop the ingredients. Next she pulled out a bag of dried herbs from her desk and began to grind them into a fine powder. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and began to focus on the long job ahead of her. Performing a small jutsu she watched as the water in a beaker began to boil before she added the chopped ingredients. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes for a moment to rest…

* * *

Sakura was running. She didn't know from whom or why, those things were not important. All she knew was that if she stopped it would catch up with her and that would prove disastrous. Although the entire situation was slightly disconcerting she still found some level of comfort. As long as she could keep moving at least she was safe. The pain, the fear, the uncertainty…none of it could consume her as long she could out pace them. It didn't even matter that she was running into the darkness.

But she stumbled slightly as she saw the darkness begin to change and collapse in upon itself. Soon a figure became visible who was comprised of only black and white. She stopped completely as she realized that this figure could be her twin.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Have you really forgotten?" the figure laughed. "And, to think that I thought we were friends."

"You! The inner me…from when I was younger. I thought you disappeared."

"I never left and I never stopped talking, you just stopped listening. Are you ready to face it?"

"Face what?" Sakura asked looking suspiciously at her inner-self.

"You know. Turn and look it in the eyes."

Sakura turned and found herself face to face with a snarling dragon. Crying out she reached for the sword strapped to her back only to discover it wasn't there. Unable to find a weapon in the empty environment she had no choice but to start running again. But, this time she couldn't outpace him and the dragon continued to stay on her heels. Inner Sakura seemed to float in the air as she stayed beside of her. Holding out her hand she revealed a blue kunai.

"Take it," she ordered.

Sakura glared at it distrustfully and made no move to grab it.

"Oh come on. What has the world come to if you can't even trust yourself?"

Letting out a growl she grabbed the kunai and turned to face the raging beast. Jumping upwards she tightly gripped the weapon as she prepared to lodge it into his head. Thrusting the kunai down it shattered when it hit the dragon's scales and released a burning acid onto both of them. Falling to the ground she looked up into the face of a smirking Inner Sakura.

"Do you understand now?" she asked leaning forward as her smile grew.

"I thought you said I could trust you."

"Oh no….I never said that." Sighing she looked over towards the dragon. "You can't keep solving our problems with a temporary solution. We have to start fighting. We'll talk again soon, alright?"

"No wait!" Sakura reached up and tried to grab her but could only watch in vain as Inner Sakura disappeared into thin air.

Looking to her right she saw the dragon fully recovered. The creature lunged forward and Sakura shut her eyes and let out a scream as she waited for the claws to pierce her body.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start to the sight of an overflowing beaker and Takuto's watchful gaze.

"I guess you didn't see fit to wake me up?"

Takuto let out a low growl before he laid down with an air of disinterest, though his eyes never left her. Stretching her arms she let old a loud yawn. Her nose crinkled in disgust as she smelled herself.

"I need a shower…two nights in a row of waking up in the hospital just like old times."

Sighing she pushed herself up and looked disdainfully at the wasted formula. She now had another long day of looking for herbs ahead of her. Walking across the room she reached for the doorknob before she looked down at her wrinkled clothing and touched her greasy hair. Turning she grabbed her cloak and threw it around herself, pulling the hood over her head. The last thing she needed was to run into someone she knew seeing her looking like this.

Walking through the streets towards the Haruno compound she noticed all the curious glances sent towards Takuto and herself. So much for being inconspicuous.

Walking into the house she went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Stepping out she wrapped a white towel around her and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink hair fell around her still dripping with water. Bright green eyes stood out against fair skin that was slightly pink from the heat. But, the more she looked at her eyes the more she saw the darkness that existed within them. Glaring at her image she willed the apparent evil to go away but still there was no change. She hit and shattered the mirror in frustration. Looking down at her hand she stared in shock at the small pieces of glass embedded in it and the small trails of blood that ran down it. Shaking her head she began to heal the wounds.

Slipping on her bathrobe she began to run a brush through her hair, disregarding the broken shards on the counter. Suddenly she heard the bangs of the front door and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she opened the bathroom door only to find Takuto standing protectively in front of it staring down the hallway. Leaning down she gently stroked his head.

"They haven't found us already have they?" Sakura whispered into his ear. "No I guess they wouldn't be stupid enough to use the front door."

Silently moving down the stairs she found the intruder standing in her living room with his back to her. Jumping forward she knocked him to the ground and held the kunai to his neck.

"Good to see you to, Sakura-chan" a grinning Naruto looked up at her only to poof away in an instant.

Walking into the room Naruto held his stomach as he fell onto the couch laughing. Sakura frowned as she pushed herself off the floor and looked over at her one time teammate.

"That was great, you could have really killed me if you wanted to!"

"You have something against knocking now, Naruto?"

"Oh come on Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head, "You have to admit it was a little fun."

She gave him a small smile before sitting down beside of him.

"I take it you came here for a reason other than scaring me?"

"Yeah! Do you want to come with Sasuke-teme and I to get ramen?"

"Naruto! Its 10 in the morning."

"Well it'll be lunch time by the time we leave won't it?" he laughed.

"Alright," she laughed, "just let me get ready."

"Great! I'll go tell Sasuke-teme he can come in."

"He's outside?"

"Yeah…he said something about it being rude to break into people's houses."

Laughter echoed through the house as Sakura walked back upstairs to get change. A few minutes later she walked back down wearing black pants and a red t-shirt with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. She found both original members of team 7 sitting in her living room with Takuto watching them quietly from the far corner. All three of them rose as she entered the room.

"Shall we?" she asked lacing her arm with Naruto's.

* * *

"Did you find the artifact?" a commanding voice rang out in the darkness.

"Hai," a feminine voice rang out.

"Good, Takeshi its time to go find my dear friend. I've been so eager to see her too much time has passed."

The young man looked up startled at being directly spoken to be quickly averted his gaze once again. Glancing over at his partner she gave him a small smile.

"Hai."

"Oh and be sure to give her this."

Leaning forward Takeshi took the bag from his master's hand and looked inside. A smirk crossed his face as he turned and walked out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG I know I'm alive! Sorry I know that I've been gone for a long time, I never intended to disappear for this long. Please forgive me. I hope I won't go for such an extended period again. If I do please feel free to send me a message reminding me to update, it really doesn't bother me. Please review! It makes me happy and lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with the story. Also, I think I'm going to reword the summary slightly to the story. Don't worry, the pairing is still Neji/Sakura and nothing else is changing. Well till next time!**

* * *

"Baka," Sakura growled as she watched Naruto begin his fourth bowl of ramen. "Have you really learned nothing about eating healthy since I've been gone?"

"Ramen is healthy! Tsunade-baasan said that at my rate being a ninja would kill me before ramen would."

Glancing over at Sasuke she rolled her eyes in exasperation. The hint of a smirk graced his lips in reply.

"So Sasuke, are you feeling better? I heard you had to spend a few more days in the hospital after that night Karin had to work on you."

"I'm fine" he scowled, "I—."

"Sasuke-kun!"

All three members of team 7 winced at the shrill sound as they turned to face the owner of such a horrid voice. Entering the ramen stand was none other than Karin. Her eyes narrowed as she appraised the situation. She looked from Sasuke to Sakura to Naruto and finally back to Sasuke. They remained there for a moment in awkward silence, heaving a sigh of defeat Sakura decided to end the stalemate.

"Would you like to join us…Karin?" she asked through clenched teeth.

She glanced at Sakura before flouncing over to sit beside of Sasuke. As soon as she sat down Naruto kicked Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"I just was trying to be polite!"

"Why—"

"Sasuke-kun! You said you were going to come visit me yesterday. Why didn't you?"

"I never said that Karin," he gritted out.

"So much for a nice lunch," Naruto muttered into his ramen.

"I can't eat this! Do you know how unhealthy this is? Think of the carbohydrates and sodium. We should go some place healthier Sasuke."

Finishing his fourth bowl Naruto pushed it away from him in disgust.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he frowned before his face lit back up, "It was fun though, ne? We need to do it again…soon. Team 7 together at last!"

He laughed and practically ran out of the stand. Sakura shook her head in amazement, she'd never seen Naruto be so eager to leave a food source in her entire life.

"Yeah I need to go see Tsunade," Sakura stood up hurriedly and threw her money on the counter. "Bye."

Walking out she spotted Naruto waiting patiently at the other end of the street. She smiled slightly as she walked over to him.

"I didn't think you'd waste much time getting out of there after I left," he laughed.

"Honestly, I was just surprised you stayed long enough to finish your bowl."

"Sakura when will you learn?" he shook his head lightly. "You should never waste good ramen."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Training with the Teme. You?"

"I have to go see Tsunade," she sighed, "find out when I'll start doing missions again."

"I can walk there with you if you want. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Training?" she asked raising a pink eyebrow at him.

"Teme wont escape for at least another 2 hours. I have plenty of time."

Nodding her head she started off in the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto kept pace beside of her and began to tell her everything that had happened in the time that she had been gone. He covered everything from unsurprising details such as Temari coming to visit a few months ago for a diplomatic mission to more shocking information like Shizune putting chakra draining ropes around Kakashi to keep him from escaping from the hospital last week. When they reached the door to Tsunade's office they heard a curse and something that sounded suspiciously like a sake bottle shattering against a wall. At the sound Naruto seemed to pale slightly.

"I'll see you later Sakura-chan," he yelled as he jumped out the nearest window.

Sakura stared at the spot Naruto had been quizzically for a moment before opening Tsunade's door.

"Everything alright shishou?"

"Does it look like everything is alright? Who the hell puts water in sake bottles!"

Sakura cracked a small smile as she walked into the room. She glanced at the clay remains of a sake bottle.

"I have no idea."

Shaking her head in dismay, Tsunade beckoned Sakura forward and gestured to a large stack of papers to the side of her desk.

"Are you up for helping your old mentor?"

"Just like old times huh?" she laughed and skimmed through the folder on top. "Tsunade-shishou! These were supposed to be done last week."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

Heaving a sigh, Sakura flopped down in the nearest chair and set to work.

* * *

It was long past dinner when Sakura finally left Tsunade's office. The last rays of the sun were spread across the horizon. Her stomach groaned in protest as she trudged through the streets towards her house. Takuto prowled restlessly around her occasionally going down other streets to explore. As she was passing the park she heard a rustling in the trees. She stiffened slightly and reached into her pocket before deftly throwing a shurikan into the leaves. Within a second Takuto was in front of her growling lightly.

"You've grown a little paranoid haven't you?" a familiar voice chuckled.

A lean form in ANBU attire fell from the tree and straightened to reveal Neji Hyuuga, the shurikan twirling around his finger. Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the large gash on his right arm and the way he favored his left side.

"Old age does that to you. Where were you heading?"

"Hospital," a frown marred his features at the thought. "Then I sensed your chakra and decided to find you instead."

He stumbled forward slightly and Sakura rushed to his side. Her arm wrapped around his waist to help support him and she felt a thin but deep wound in between his ribs.

"Come on," she sighed. "My place is close."

"At least its not the hospital," he grunted.

"We have to stop meeting like this Neji."

"Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I think I'd like it better if you weren't terribly injured."

"This isn't terrible," he scoffed, "I've had worse."

She laughed gently as they continued down to the road together.

* * *

"_Interesting_," Takeshi murmured as he watched the pair stumble down the street together, "he'll want to know about this."

Patting the bag at his side as though to assure himself that it was still there he took a step back and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
